Break You Open
by Ametsukihane
Summary: A Vampire Prince falls in love with a mortal, but that mortal somehow finds himself turning into a Were. In a world where Vampires and Were's are at war, how could their relationship possibly survive? AU. Sonadow. -Discontinued-
1. Tell Me Why

_Here's another plot idea I had for two of my favorite hedgehogs (yep, another Sonadow story). Very simple story, that probably won't be more than 10 chapters long. Inspired by the song Break You Open. _

_Rated T, and very likely to go up._

_For now the King's and Queen are minor characters that are here to only start up the plot. So don't think too much into them. Also, the King of Vampires is probably a hedgehog considering Black Doom has no nose and Shadow has no real mother… anyway, just know they are not important, and therefore have no name or description. _

_The oracle is mysteriously concealed though, hehe!_

_Leave reviews to let me know what you think, and to feed my passion of writing more! Constructive criticism would be appreciated too!  
_

_

* * *

_

_Tell Me Why…_

The birth of the vampire prince brought many visitors from across the nations, but none were as important as the oracle. As she walked up along the marble steps to the kings abode, people parted for her. She was not of Were or Vampire origin. She was simply a mortal, blessed with the powers of The Sight, who traveled between both Were and Vampire realms to give them what they wished or did not wish to hear.

The king welcomed her at the steps, smiling wildly and showing the impressive canines that allowed him to suck the blood from his victims. He had summoned her, it was only proper that he welcome her when she arrived.

The young rabbit bowed politely before resuming her way into the queens chamber. Her eyes were faded when she regarded the young child in the female's arms. Respectfully she lowered her hood and brought her hazel eyes up to the female patiently waiting for what she had to say.

"You're child will grow strong and powerful…" The young oracle paused as she thought of what she had seen in a dream, and she closed her eyes with a powerful sigh. "He will meet another who will bring him great joy." The queen, and the king who had now joined them, both looked pleased with each other, and they lowered themselves to nuzzle their noses together.

The oracle watched, wanting to pity the young prince for his terrible fate, but unable to. "Be warned, though he will make this war come to an end, he will fail."

With her warning, the oracle turned to walk away without another word, leaving the king and queen with a mysterious dark future for their young child.

* * *

Shadow quietly crept along the realm of the mortals. The moon was hidden, which meant it was safe for him out here without the danger of _Were's_ attacking. It was the only night that his mother would let him out anyway, being the overprotective worry wart that she was. At least his father was on his side, allowing him out on his first hunt for fresh blood without supervision… without telling his mum.

His footsteps were silent as he crept along the ledge of a building, looking down at the scrumptious mortals walking about below. He could almost feel their heartbeat in his mouth he was so hungry; his stomach felt like it was curling into it's self. He knew that he needed to eat, and that if he didn't soon he would probably crumble into a pile of vampire dust.

As though hearing his silent plea, finally a mortal broke out from the pack, heading down the alley way while whistling a very annoying tune. Like a deadly cat Shadow followed from the ledge of the building, using his amazing grace and balance to silently stalk his prey. He watched with narrowing red eyes as his victim stopped to take out his keys.

The idiot had headphones on and was walking down dark alleyways in the middle of the night… This was going to be a piece of cake!

The keys dropping to the ground and a muttered swear was the signal Shadow needed. He leaped off the building and collided with the other. The bag and it's groceries were flown all about as Shadow dug his long nails into the tan arms of his meal, and opened his mouth wide to sink his pulsing fangs into warm inviting flesh.

Except he found himself grabbed and thrown instead. His back slammed into the door with a violent crack as wood broke. Dazed, he slid down to the porch and looked up at his prey now looking down at him with clenched fists.

"What th' hell are yah doin'!"

Shadow snarled and hissed, leaping to his feet with a grace that no creature should possess. His red eyes were alight with the idea of a challenge, and his fangs were pulsing so hard they ached from the adrenaline. "Eating you."

His prey's eyes widened in shock, and Shadow lunged. He anticipated hitting a wall of flesh, so meeting thin air instead was very frustrating. Shadow whipped around and found his target smiling cockily and leaning against the wall just a few feet away.

"Pfft. No body's gonna eat me!"

Shadow felt his muscles bulge with fury as he lunged again. He realized that his prey stepped out of the way just as his fist collided with the wall.

Brick broke under his paw and the other whistled in awe. "Sheesh! Who needs a demolition team when we've got you?"

Faced with the humiliation of actually failing his father, Shadow felt a desperation fill his anger as he turned to lunge again. He slashed and clawed, but only met thin air as his supposed victim kept one step ahead of him. Shadow could not believe a mere mortal could be so fast. He only thought vampires were the one's that could perform the ability of unnatural speed.

Suddenly the other had stepped to the side, whirled around, and brought a kick right to Shadow's lower back. He was flown foreword, clattering into trashcans with a violent crash. Shadow growled and pulled himself out of the rubble, feeling his body and sting as it tried to heal it's injuries, and glared daggers at the laughing hedgehog in front of him.

He watched the other stop a rolling lid with a red sneaker and rub under his nose with a gloved finger. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The other grinned and kicked the lid away from himself. "My names Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Shadow's expression never changed. Instead he flexed his hands and felt his strength draining because of his metabolism chewing away at what little reserves he had. He needed to eat, and he needed to eat now. "Well, Sonic the Hedgehog, this was fun but now the game is over."

Pumping whatever he had left into his next lunge, he exploded like a rocket towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic barely had time to react before his back collided into the wall with the sickening crack of a high speed impact. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arms and held them tight, the super human strength keeping the other from struggling.

Still, those emerald eyes, though filled with fear, were burning with the need to fight. "Get off of me!"

Still, that was not enough to draw Shadow away. He pressed his body into the hedgehogs and whipped the other's head back to reveal his neck. Nearly salivating, Shadow growled while his fangs slipped easily into flesh.

* * *

The oracle found herself walking into the cottage of the king. She had sensed the overwhelming sorrow from across the camp, and knew that he had lost both his wife and his first born son just simply from the dream she had been blessed with. She had not been summoned here, unlike with the vampire king. Instead, she came because she had some words that this man needed to hear.

"You're loss is great, but it will not last long." The oracle walked up beside the king who was on his knees. He barely looked up as she kneeled beside him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "The vampire prince has just been born."

"What?" The king looked up in some shock now. The oracle was glad to see some kind of emotion in the king that had raised her since she had lost her mother. She had been blessed by the oracle with The Sight, who also happened to be a _Were_. Though she had chosen to accept the terms of being neutral, she had a kinship to the king who was like her father. She did not feel, because it would only alter what she shared, but she could almost imagine sharing the kings pain through his loss.

Still, she was here to deliver a message.

"You will gain a strong and powerful ally, but he will fall, and you will fail." She looked up, doing her best to put some sadness in her expression. "And this war will end."


	2. Can You Hear Me?

_Can You Hear Me? _

There was nothing more powerful in this universe than a vampire's feeding. The blood was sweet like nectar, filled with the powerful taste of life, and it slid down Shadow's throat, warming every inch of his innards. It brought to life the fire that burned inside of him, touching and illuminating his body in ways he lived for.

Suddenly he was so close to the other hedgehog that it was like they were one being. He felt the others fear like it was his, he could feel the rushing of the blood and sense the light-headedness like he himself was being fed on. His furry chest resting on Sonic's no longer felt like a barrier between them, but like an extension of the hedgehog he was gripping on to. Like he had fallen into Sonic and they were one and the same.

Sonic could feel this too. His heart rate slowed and he began to moan quietly as fear began to recede and pain turned into pleasure. It never struck Shadow as odd when Sonic stopped resisting and let his head hang limply, or that his prey was twitching and shuddering underneath him because of the rapture the feeding was pumping into him.

Being completely trapped in the connection between them, it did not click in Shadow's head how odd this was. Instead he focused on wrapping his arms around the other hedgehog instead to bring him closer, feeling his prey shift and open underneath him, and finding himself completely consumed by blood lust and his prey's willingness to succumb to it.

The feel off gloved hands groping through the fur and quills on his back sent a sudden explosion through Shadow, like the other hedgehog's fingers pleadingly curling into his flesh had caused a dam to open. It was so raw it was bordering on painful, like a wooden stake had pierced him but missed his heart. He gasped and blood spurted from his mouth while his whole body shuddered violently.

Shocked, Shadow dropped Sonic and let him crumble to the floor while he jumped back from him. Blood trickled down his chin as crimson eyes stared at the hedgehog that now lay limp before him.

A vampire feeding was supposed to go like this. They bit, they experienced euphoria while their prey experienced pain and fear, then they killed their victim. There was supposed to be no connections made, no pleasure shared, and there was supposed to be no fire burning in his gut long after the blood stopped seeping down his throat. His muscles felt more alive then ever, antsy with the need to flex and twitching everywhere; he almost felt like he had little bugs squirming around under his skin! His pupils were still constricted too, sucked into the high Shadow was experiencing.

Only three out of ten thousand vampires had ever recorded the feelings of being high like this, and not just satisfied and fulfilled after a feeding. Those were the vampires that found their blood-mates.

Shadow couldn't believe he hadn't recognized it the instant it happened.

Sonic was pale, but his face was red, and his breathing was labored. He brought a white glove up to his neck to try and stop the bleeding, but it leaked around it and stained the peach fur of his chest. "… th'… hell…?"

Now that he thought about it, Sonic had showed the signs too. Most victims struggled and felt fear until they were sucked dry and their heart finally stopped beating. Shadow could tell from their connection that Sonic had experienced everything that he had. And that included the piercing emotion and the strange high Shadow possessed now.

Sonic was just too drained to really show it.

Shadow wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't kill this victim. He knew that almost as instantly as that feeling of pure need and want had exploded through him. But what to do with him? He was bleeding quite profusely, and with his eyes becoming glazed Shadow was positive the other would not be with him long if he didn't act soon.

His eyes steeled over along with his expression, and he approached Sonic again. He expected the reaction of fighting back, but Sonic was so weak that Shadow ignored his efforts and lifted him easily. Like before when Sonic had been bitten, his defiance only lasted for as long as Shadow overpowered him.

"Invite me in," Shadow commanded.

Sonic was quickly loosing consciousness. He didn't want to be helpless and vulnerable, or at the mercy at the vampire, but it really seemed like he had no choice. "Won't … in…?"

It was good enough under the unwritten rules of the vampire race. Shadow yanked the door open so hard that the lock broke, and then he trudged in to find the nearest bed to drop Sonic on. He left to find some bandages to wrap around the hedgehogs neck after. Just because he himself had accelerated healing, didn't mean he didn't know how to patch up a few wounds.

The blue hedgehog was out cold almost as soon as his back touched the bed. Shadow let him be once he was finished bandaging him. He took a deep breath of the hedgehog's scent, and felt an odd sense of longing come over him.

He had not killed his prey, which meant he would forever be linked to this hedgehogs blood. He could eat others, but as long as Sonic had this connection with him, only Sonic would have the sweetest tasting. Yet, he knew that he couldn't kill him, in fact he was actually trying to make sure the other hedgehog didn't slip into a coma from blood loss.

A blood-mate was meant to stay by him forever. A blood-mate was meant to love and feed their vampire master for all of their lives. No vampire ever chose a blood-mate, and it was absolutely mysterious in how it worked. Age, sex, genetics… none of that mattered. A blood-mate could be anyone.

They just happened to be hard to find as well.

Shadow didn't really know how long he sat watch over the hedgehog. Long enough for Sonic's breathing return to normal and the color come back to his face at least. Shadow accepted that Sonic would be alright after a few more hours sleep, and satisfied he decided to head home. He had been out for far too long anyway. Soon the sun would be up, and it wouldn't be a good idea to be out in the city when that happened.

"I will see you again… Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

"Ooh! Where have you been!" His mother descended down the stairs like a lotus floating on the water, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried! I thought you had gotten attacked!"

Shadow sighed and allowed his mother to strangle and cuddle him, glancing off towards his father who looked unmoved.

"When I let you sneak out, it might be a good idea to come home _before _you're mother finds out!" He sighed and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face that showed off his long fangs now.

"I found my blood-mate," Shadow replied, like an excuse. Just because his father was smiling, didn't mean he was off the hook. He learned that once the hard way. "I needed to make sure he was safe before leaving."

The information seemed to put his mother and his father on hold for a long while. Then they suddenly broke out into large grins. His mother choked him once again in a hug.

"That's wonderful son!" His father's sadistic twinkle in his eye had vanished, and Shadow knew he was in the clear.

"Oh! To think such an opportunity would grace you!" His mother kissed him on the cheek before releasing him completely.

Though he was happy to be safe from retribution for worrying his mother, Shadow didn't really understand what was so amazing about his discovery. After all, he had been fully prepared to never find his blood-mate since they were so rare, and considering the fates of famous blood-mates (the one's connected to kings for example) in history were so dismal, he never truly wanted one either. Shadow sighed. Guess he couldn't change what fate handed him. He could only go with it.

He noticed that his parents were still going off, and annoyed he decided to step around his parents and start heading for his room. "I'm going to bed."

"Of course! See you at dusk sweetie!"

Shadow didn't respond, closing the large castle door behind him and sighing to himself. He felt… so lonely and cold all of a sudden. It was normal for vampires to have attachments to their blood-mates, and to experience bouts of neediness. So soon after the first bite though? That was a little unnatural.

"I heard the good news!"

Shadow didn't even look up at his friend dropping from the ceiling above. Even though most vampires were not allowed in his home, Shadow had grown up with her, and become akin to a sister for him. Therefore she could pretty much come and go as she pleased.

"Soon you'll have one just like me! That has to be exciting!"

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked. Never once did he stop his steady pace through the silver halls and towards his room. "No more than a precious jewel though, I presume."

"You know me too well, _My Prince_."

Rouge caught up to the hedgehog as he lifted his hand to open his room. She stilled it with a touch to his arm, and her eyes were uncharacteristically warm when he looked up at her. Normally she was like every other vampire; cold, manipulative, and drenched in blood lust. It was not normal to get emotions from such creatures. Vampire's also weren't known for being very touchy either.

"It'll be frightening at first. If you need to talk, let me know, okay? I can help you." The transition from regular friendly banter to her become so open was one that made him blink in some surprise.

Shadow searched his friends genuine gaze before nodding silently. Rouge had a blood-mate herself. Was the first of his generation to find one. That was many years ago. Her blood-mate had come to live with her in the vampire realm, safe from other vampires because he was marked (seriously, if another vampire tried to bite him they would only burn their mouths), and he had adapted well. He also had a rather interesting amount of strength, which made him very essential to the war.

His father was always looking for potential subjects to aide him. The _Were's _were getting stronger and more powerful, and the vampire's had to make up for it in numbers. Anyone who fought for the vampires and had the abilities to do so, would be drafted into their underworld army whether they liked it or not.

Shadow watched Rouge walking away, and felt his mind buzz. He didn't want Sonic to be made to come here. He didn't want _his _blood-mate drafted in some war just because he had that unnatural speed like Rouge's blood-mate had unnatural strength. Shadow didn't want him to get hurt. One could say it was selfish, since the death of a blood-mate would be felt by the vampire as well, but Shadow knew the stronger than normal connection prevented that.

Shadow went into his room and shut the door, pulling off his gloves and shoes so he could get into his bed. Not without locking up the windows first so the sun would not leak in and burn his skin while he was sleeping though.

He would have to consult the Elders early dusk. Rouge would be helpful, but he knew that she didn't feel the need to have her blood-mate close to her until after the third or fourth feeding. Or maybe she did? Maybe she craved him but kept it to herself? The amount of complaining and wishful sighing he saw come from her backed the theory up.

Still, something seemed weird about this. Shadow couldn't put his finger on it, and it continued to bounce around in his head until the lull of sleep finally managed to over come him.

* * *

_There we have it, chapter two. _

_Honestly the name of the chapter has nothing to do with the chapter it's self, but more about the story as a whole. So… don't think too much on that._

_Anyway, read and review please! No flames!_


	3. Are You Far Away And Distracted?

_Are You Far Away And Distracted?_

"It can all be explained young prince."

Shadow stood before the elders, his expression expectant of what they had to tell him. Each vampire elder were those one saw in the horror films of the mortal realm; pale faced demons with no fur, long claws, and long fangs with saliva dripping from their fangs. Their eyes were faded, with cataracts, and they bore tattoos all along their body that pulsed red with the inner power each vampire had. Though they were old, they were powerful, probably the most powerful beings in the whole clan.

They were the one's that had lived for eons, the one's who had gained immortality.

Not all vampires were granted this ability. It was believed to be a pure gene, passed on only by pure blood vampires. The kind who made other minions rather than bedded a blood-mate and bore offspring (if the blood-mate happened to be of opposite gender and able too).

All pure bloods happened to be direct descendants of the true vampire king, Dracula. He was sealed away though, for the safety of the balance of the world, as the oracle had warned many centuries ago. All kings who ruled under Dracula's great teachings were direct descendants of the vampire king Dracula.

He was actually the first prince who had been blood-mate born in history.

"The filthy ways of the new generation have finally infected the throne!" Hissed the second elder. A female with tiny scruffs of fur on her head. Her fingers were curled like gnarled twigs, and one of her fangs was chipped from battle.

Shadow sighed through his nose. Yes, he had gotten much grief and disrespect from the higher positioned vampires because of his hybrid mixing. Despite his mother being turned, he still had mixed blood, and that was not good enough for anyone in the clan it seemed. Still, by Dracula's law clearly stating there was no overthrowing of the king, meant he was destined to be their king, whether they appreciated it or not.

Of course, Dracula had not known of the mixed blood generation when he created those rules.

"I come seeking answers, not accusations," Shadow responded sourly.

The elders hissed and snarled at the prince, but Shadow sat unfazed. The elders feared the change that was passing through the clan and now the vampire throne, but they would never be able to do anything but face it. For they feared more the wrath of Dracula if they were to change his rules with asking or some ridiculous thing. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed through his nose. For the supposed wisest of all the vampires, one would think that a sealed away Dracula meant they could get away with changing a rule or two via a voting process.

But how else was the king supposed to control the elders if they pointed that out? Elders were very influential after all. Shadow shut his mouth and waited a little impatiently for the Elders to get on with it.

One elder wasn't as angry as the rest though. He stepped foreword to address his future king respectfully. "Since you were an infant you have had unusual talents, My Prince. Heightened senses and phenomenal power. As expected when born of the Father's blood. I believe you are a positive mutation to this blood-mate epidemic."

"How can you say something so foolish!" The female elder screamed.

The elder, who happened to be siding with Shadow, turned to her with a fierce hiss of his own. "Did you not notice his skills in combat training? He far surpasses those of his class, even the pure-bloods! Perhaps this mutation is just what we need in order to destroy the _were's!" _

Shadow realized then that he would not get his answer. All he had asked was if there was a vampire who had a strong reaction with their blood-mate before, and what the outcome had been. He had gotten a name, but now the Elders were off arguing amongst themselves, and Shadow knew he would be getting no more.

_Thanks, but no thanks. _He muttered in his head as he turned. He left the elders arguing in their temple and started walking down the hallway. At least with a name he could go to the library and do some research. Maybe get some answers to how he should deal with the longing he felt pulling at his very life essence.

Like the farther away he was from the blood-mate, the sooner he was going to waste away.

He knew this was not normal. He also knew no one would really get what he was looking for. Honestly he didn't quite know what he was looking for himself. But he knew the answer he was looking for was out there, and that he would find it.

* * *

Shadow didn't know how long he was in the library, but long enough for his friends to sneak up on him. He jumped and whirled around to face Rouge and her blood-mate Knuckles, stopping the hiss in his throat and sighing to himself. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Well hello to you too," Knuckled growled.

Rouge ignored her blood-mate with a roll of her eyes before looking seriously at her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Researching."

"About?"

"Zeek Fletcher."

"Who? And Why?" Rouge sat down beside her friend now, interested. She hadn't seen Shadow so wrapped up in books like this since he had been young and forced to study. Therefore, she knew something was up.

Knuckles sighed, but joined them. He still looked mighty aggravated to be doing so though.

Shadow sighed and closed his book. "He was a great king created in the 1700's. Supposedly he was the first to find a blood-mate."

It was Rouge's turn to sigh. "I told you that I would be here to talk if you needed it, Shadow."

Shadow turned to his friend now, ignoring Knuckles as he snatched the book from the vampire's hands and began to read silently what Shadow had been studying for hours.

"I don't think you can help. I have… a weird feeling about this blood-mate of mine."

"That's probably just the high you're still experiencing. It's scary at first, and makes you paranoid."

"No. Rouge, I'm not high."

"Then the attachment. I could barely let go of Knuckles the first month or two."

"It's stronger than that. It's like… I feel like I'm dying without him here."

"…. that was corny."

"I'm serious…"

"Hey guys… the numbers on these pages are off."

Shadow and Rouge blinked and turned to Knuckles, who pushed the book over to show them. Sure enough, the pages went from 268 to 271.

"Some one printed these with missing pages?" Rouge looked curious.

Shadow went to page 268 and read through the last paragraph again. Sure enough, the last paragraph had no period at the end. Such a minor thing that he normally would have overlooked. The next page was about another king though, and considering the pages jumped, Shadow was willing to bet this was more than just some tiny grammatical error.

Half of Zeek Fletcher's story was missing. Why? What did he do that needed to be erased? What about his blood-mate? What happened to them?

And why the hell was it every question he wanted answered just seemed to lead him to more frickin' questions?

* * *

_The semi-boring let's thicken the plot a little more chapter. I promise there will be more Sonadow in the next one~! Read and review please!_


	4. Or Afraid Of What I Might Say?

_Well, I must warn of some OOC-ness in this chapter. Hopefully I didn't do too badly... _

_Anyway, read and review please! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Or Afraid Of What I Might Say?_

Coming in through the window was probably not the most intelligent thing to do.

He had been watching the hedgehog for a while, observing him. He knew not of Sonic's character really, but he knew it couldn't be normal for a mortal being to sit still for so long and look so heavy in thought. Those emerald eyes were darkened, yet at times seemed to be so alive, and Shadow found his blood mate absolutely irresistible.

So, eventually he couldn't stop himself from opening the window and hopping into the room.

The reaction was immediate. The blue hedgehog bristled and leaped from his chair, hands fisted in front of him and his feet braced in preparation for a battle. "Y-you!"

The vampire prince eyed his prey with some interest before sweeping his eyes around the room. He pretended to find interest in the quant apartment, though he had already looked it over the night he had been here watching over the other hedgehog. Shadow had noted then that it looked clean, but in the aspect that no one was really here much. Which added to his suspicions that the blue hedgehog had been uncharacteristically, even more so for a regal mortal, still and lost in thought.

Shadow deemed the time he spent roaming his eyes around the place had been long enough, and brought his ruby eyes back to the blue hedgehog in front of him, and he reached his hand back behind him without looking to shut the window. "Hello, Sonic."

Sonic scowled in reply. "Don't you know how to knock? And who gave you permission to come in here anyway?"

The vampire prince gave Sonic a look. "You, of course."

The other hedgehog blinked in some surprise, before scowling some more. Shadow actually found it kind of cute the his blood mate was trying to be so intimidating. He smiled softly and began to chuckle, taking a step towards the other.

"H-Hey!" Sonic's green eyes darted towards the ebony hedgehog's foot, before coming back and burning with defiance. "Stay where you are!"

That was some surprise. Shadow was not used to reading about a blood mate who told it's vampire to stay away; in fact it was rather the opposite. Shadow searched the other's hedgehog's gaze with curiosity, before deciding to take another step, testing the blue hedgehog.

"Come any closer and I won't hold back!"

"I'm sure you have questions. I have simply come to answer them."

"Yeah right! Then pin me to the wall against my will again right?" Sonic snarled. "Just get the heck outta here before I'm forced to do something drastic!"

Surprise evolved into full out shock. A blood-mate normally could not resist the temptation of being bit again, and yet here was his, snarling at him for biting him before. It couldn't be possible that he was wrong, for no vampire could ever mistake such strong feelings that flowed through them with the taste of their blood-mate's blood, or the longing they felt after.

Shadow, curious, took another step towards Sonic, testing him further. This time the blue hedgehog shivered, and something in his emerald glare weakened before flaring to life once again. It was confirmed then, that clearly the feelings Shadow felt buzzing wildly like angry bees, making his whole body tingle restlessly, was affecting Sonic as well.

That meant Sonic was resisting it. Shadow found this unfathomably interesting.

Why though? Shadow thought back to their previous encounter, and the only thing that came to mind was the panic he had felt when he had first pinned his blood mate to the wall. He closed his eyes and chuckled softly, before opening them again and softening the features on his face as much as a vampire could. "I'm sorry if I scared you. It was not my intention."

Shadow noted that his look and words brought some heat under the peach fur of the blue hedgehog's muzzle. The rush of blood had the instinctual reaction of Shadow's fangs pulsing and his pupils constricting. Sonic, who might possibly have given in, noticed this too, and immediately he flattened his ears and bared his teeth threateningly. "You practically assaulted me! Now get out of my house or I'll make you!"

Two things stood out to the black hedgehog at this point. The first being that Sonic had yet to do anything drastic though he continued to threaten him if he came closer. The second being that Sonic now looked a lot less confident of himself.

The vampire prince resumed walking, this time with no intention of stopping. He watched the blue hedgehog's face contort from defiant anger, to some anger laced with fear, and he finally relented his stand and began backing away from everyone of Shadows advances. Until the blue hedgehog hit a wall and had no where else to go.

"Stay away from me you leech!"

The vampire prince simply smirked, revealing a pointy fang. "You amuse me hedgehog. I find you're silly tendencies rather… adorable."

The shock at Shadow's words had Sonic fluffing out like some kind of mortified bird. His face grew red with embarrassment, that was quickly hidden by a murderous outrage as an attempt to save his dignity.

"I said back off!" Sonic snarled and suddenly found his courage. He launched into a spin dash that slammed into Shadow and sent him flying back into the far wall. A picture frame slipped off the wall at the impact, but was lucky to survive the fall, while the wall wasn't. It fractured under Shadow's back quills, bristled with alarm from the assault.

Shadow felt the impact in his gut, but it was quickly healing, minimal damage being done. His ruby eyes were blazing in anger, and long nine inch claws ripped through the gloves on his hand while he bared his own teeth. His pupils were constricted into slits, like those of a cats, and when he found the gaze of the blue hedgehog, anger rippled through them.

It left Sonic speechless. Flashes of last night cut through the back of his mind, remembering the panic and the helpless feelings he had felt, that were undeniably going to reoccur here and now. He whirled around to try and escape what he knew was the inevitable, racing towards the door, and reaching out with his gloved hand for the golden door handle.

If he made it, he could race out of the alley. He could then loose the vampire in the streets. Or at least try to. Anything was better than being cooped up in a small place with him.

He pissed off a royal vampire though, and once that crime was committed, there was no escaping the punishment. Shadow hissed like a feral cat before leaping off the wall. His hand wrapped around the blue hedgehog's wrist tightly and pulled it back, using the other's hedgehog's own momentum to force him into the wall beside the door. Shadow pulled Sonic's arm behind his back, using his other hand to push Sonic's head into the same wall. He ignored the quills digging into his palm, knowing that the pain would soon disappear and that his skin was already healing.

"Oof!" Sonic grunted as his chin collided with the wall, so hard that his jaw knocked together and made him see stars. He tried to reach back to try and free himself with his free hand, but the vampire covered his back quickly and shoved him even harder into the wall as punishment. Sonic had no choice but to simply hold on to the wall and wait for the vampire to let him go.

"Get off!"

"Calm down…"

Sonic didn't expect the vampire's voice to whisper across his ear. His whole body shivered, and he felt his face betray him by heating up once again. "Get off or else…!"

Obviously his threats were met on deaf ears. Sonic collapsed his ears to his head at the sound of the vampire's chuckle behind him. He hated how the rush of warm air tingled the blue triangle of his ear and continuously made his body shudder.

"Sonic," The vampire prince suddenly removed his hold on the other hedgehog's head and allowed the gloved hand to slip towards the other's waist. "I can hear you're heart racing." Regretfully Sonic suddenly became very aware of the other's hard chest pressed up so close against his back, and his strong hand gripping his waist and holding him close.

Sonic couldn't even think of anything to say now. His face had betrayed him, and now it seemed his heart was too. He hated being trapped like this, and he hated that he had allowed the vampire to do this twice, and he especially hated how his stomach was on fire just from the vampire's whisper next to his ear.

The vampire shifted behind him, and he could feel the other's fangs trailing against his shoulder. Sonic clenched his eyes shut both in fear and defeat, frustrated with his weakness when he couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his throat.

The vampire noticed that the hedgehog wasn't calm. His own emotions were igniting his limbs with a boiling lava from having the hedgehog so close and with his amazingly soft and well sculpted back against him. They were strong urges and feelings, one's that a vampire was not only used to thanks to blood lust, but found completely normal and easy to act on; the same strong emotions that normally put a mortal under a spell, for lack of a better description.

Though, perhaps for a mortal, Shadow could see how maybe such strong feelings could be frightening. His gaze softened in this new understanding of his blood mate underneath him.

The vampire released the other hedgehog's arm and reluctantly put some space between them. Immediately the tension around the blue hedgehog eased, and emerald eyes turned back towards him in surprise. Shadow continued to smile softly as he reached for his blood mate's wrist, gingerly this time, and twirled the blue hedgehog around so he could face him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the vampire promised softly, bringing a gloved hand up to a warm cheek. His gaze got lost in shocked emerald orbs, and he moved his hand to the hedgehog's chin to tilt the other's head up to him.

"Just relax…" The vampire whispered as he leaned in close. He noticed his blood mates eyes become half-lidded, listened as the blood flowed even faster through Sonic's body and warmed up his cheeks with a rosy red glow. Shadow couldn't help but smirk when he was met with no resistance and leaned in the rest of the way to press his lips to his blood mates.

The reaction was nothing short of explosive.


	5. Cuz I Know Your Every Move

_Cuz I Know You're Every Move_

He couldn't really understand what was going on. The kiss started soft and tentative, but something akin to fireworks went off inside of the blue hedgehog. He pressed his body into the vampire's, opening his mouth and drawing the vampire into something that was more rough. Gloved hands groped for leverage on the vampire's back, fingers digging into the muscular shoulder blades. That longing Sonic had been resisting had lined his stomach with what felt like a snake, curled and ready to strike, and now the vampire had provoked it with a stick. Sonic couldn't stop it from lunging.

His whole body was electrified, ripping and tingling all down his veins. Sonic could feel the vampire's fangs with his tongue, and they sent wild untamable shudders down his spine. He felt the other's muscles constrict in both his shoulders as Shadow pushed Sonic back into the wall. Sonic moaned in response, feeling Shadow's hard chest against his, the flame in his own stomach growing hotter and more desperate.

Shadow loved how his blood-mate submitted to him. Loved how the others heart raced in his ears, and how the feeling of his hands grabbing at his back made his stomach flutter. He shifted again, wanting to be even closer, drawn to the electrified heat between them and how it made his body feel so alive. Sonic gasped, a pleasured sound, and Shadow's desire increased almost ten fold.

He wanted his blood mate. He wanted him like he had never wanted a mortal before. A vampire was not ignorant to sexual tendencies, they simply did not experience them often. With Sonic though… this was more than just a sexual tendency for an occasional release. Shadow wanted to watch him writhe and cry out in the kind of pleasure only Shadow could produce. Such thoughts made him hum deliciously into the kiss, which Sonic eagerly swallowed.

He didn't need to breathe, but Sonic did. Eventually the blue hedgehog pulled away, but Shadow didn't mind breaking the kiss. He found joy in listening to Sonic pant heavily, observing the blue hedgehogs closed eyes and flushed face. He really couldn't help but smirk, leaning down and licking a long line up the other's muzzle. Then further, watching Sonic tilt his head back in offering, feeling the other shiver through their bodies pressed so close.

He could hear the blood traveling through the other's jugular, could almost taste the sweet life giving nectar on his tongue. Shadow felt his own body give a little shiver, the tingles of raw pleasure shooting up his spine in the rare moment where a vampire's almost dead nerves actually sent out electrical pulses. He wrapped his arms around the blue hedgehog, and consumed in his desire to claim him, let his hand sneak down around the other's tail.

Sonic's breath hitched beautifully. The vampire felt his fangs pulse eagerly at the sound of the rushing blood getting faster. He couldn't help himself, leaning in to let his fangs poke into Sonic's neck, knowing that the bite would induce great pleasure in the both of them.

He certainly did not expect pain to follow.

The stars cleared from the vampire's vision, and he felt his temple sting where Sonic's fist had collided. The other was glaring at him, face flushed horribly, and his peach chest was heaving in loud pants. Shadow blinked, trying to focus around the lust clouded images Sonic's appearance were giving him. After all, he had just been shoved away from biting his blood mate, and like before, Shadow was shocked with Sonic's resistance.

Not to mention frustrated, since Shadow was rather hungry what with his fast metabolism and his new found desire to eat from nothing else but his blood mate. "What the hell was that?"

The blue hedgehog shifted his hands and pushed the vampire away from him with a shove to his chest. "What did… I say about… assaulting me?"

Really, Sonic hated how the vampire trapped him so easily. He didn't want to be trapped! He was as free spirited and untamable as the wind, and he wanted to continue being that way. Perhaps before, the weird feeling that had his mouth going dry and his palms a sweaty mess when Shadow was near had overtaken him when those surprisingly soft lips claimed his, but that did not mean Sonic was allowing the other to simply do as he wanted. Sonic would prefer to do things willingly, and when it came to submitting his body and mouth to another there was no exception.

The vampire was beginning to realize that this was what the blue hedgehog was getting at as well. Shadow sighed and stepped away from his blood mate, looking highly peeved. The vampire prince was so used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, so being pushed away was more than just irritating to him. He really didn't feel like throwing a royal temper tantrum though, so he allowed Sonic the room to catch his breath and calm down

Sonic did take the time out to remember how to breathe, but the blush only seemed to cool a few degrees, until it was pink instead of bright red. Those emerald eyes, however, continuously glared at the prince, and continued even when they dropped down to the floor. "What did you do to me?"

The question was laced with venom, but Shadow could hear the desperation in it too. In fact, Shadow could almost sense the desperation coming off of his blood-mate. "Nothing. You are my blood-mate."

"Blood-mate?"

"Every vampire has one, and often they are found randomly. It's very rare."

Sonic looked up at Shadow then, blush still on his face, but no longer glaring. Now those emerald eyes revealed an expectant look, laced with some interest and followed by irritation.

Shadow took that as a sign to continue. "I am drawn to you like a moth to flame, and you should be drawn to me. If I drink from you to heal or strengthen my self, you're blood will give those to me with extraordinary results. If others were to drink from you, however, it will react in their system like poison, giving them only pain."

The look clouded over with darkness and dropped again. "… I'm you're personal blood bank then…" Sonic growled this, even though he stated it as a fact.

He looked… almost hurt. The vampire prince felt something twitch inside of him.

Shadow walked closer to his blood mate now, glad that Sonic didn't try and run from him this time, and brought a hand to the other's heated face. He caressed the peach fur with his thumb, glad to see some of that anger and fear in the other's gaze melt away as they were pulled up by the vampire's gentle touch.

The prince smiled warmly at the younger hedgehog, and spoke softly now. "Most blood-mates are lovers for the remainder of the mortal's life span."

First Sonic flushed, but then his face melted into surprise. "Lovers?"

"Yes."

Ruby and emerald really collided now, and something lit the air on fire between them. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat, watched as Shadow began leaning in to try and give him another kiss. For a few moments Sonic couldn't think past the fog of emotions this caused throughout his body, but then anger boiled over inside of him.

Sonic valued freedom over everything else, and knowing the vampire prince had taken not only the freedom of him being able to keep his own blood, but also his freedom of being able to choose _who_ he wanted to love, made him nearly immune to the nerves going haywire everywhere in his body. Instead of going numb with pleasure like before, he felt a pulse of pure rage, and Sonic brought a fist up and slammed it into Shadow's chin almost an instant later.

The vampire hissed and stumbled back from Sonic with the blow, hand going up to his chin to try and soothe the pain, and looking royally pissed off by now. "What is your _problem_?"

"_You_!" Sonic's emerald eyes were blazing with anger, and the vampire's eyes widened in shock from the pure power of them (and of course, he couldn't help but think Sonic looked pretty hot when he was angry too). "You just waltz in here and think you can take what you want?" Sonic sounded incredulous. He tightened his fists, slammed a foot down, and then threw his hand out in a wild gesture towards his door. "Get the _heck_ out of my house!"

"Sonic…" Shadow sighed through his nose. He could tell now that despite how Sonic felt with Shadow near, the stubborn blue hedgehog wasn't going to budge on this. He felt his unbeating heart hurt twinge with pain at the rejection, but he also knew better. Sonic would eventually come to him, overwhelmed with the longing and the needing.

Shadow just wasn't sure how well he could wait for the hedgehog to do so.

"You have overstayed you're welcome." Sonic snarled, only further proving to Shadow that perhaps patience would be the key to getting through to his stubborn blood-mate.

The prince's ears drooped, but he gave Sonic a tiny smile anyway. "Of course."

The blue hedgehog watched the vampire gather himself, crossing his arms and looking away with a huff, and the vampire prince understood the gesture. He didn't even bother to look over at the blue hedgehog while he left.

Shadow was positive he would see his Sonic again though, and so didn't mind the attitude at all. He closed the door behind him softly, sighing in slight annoyance. It was only a matter of time before Sonic gave into his desire…

He just wished his blood-mate hadn't needed to learn this the hard way.

* * *

_Please review~! _


End file.
